Ultimate Combo
An Ultimate Combo is a special finishing sequence that can be performed when the opponent's health bar is in danger mode. The move causes the winner to kill their opponent through lethal means in a cinematic way, rather than simply besting them in battle. Ultimates are similar to Mortal Kombat's system of fatalities, however, unlike MK's fatalities, KI's ultimates are performed as the finishing sequence in a combo rather than as independent command moves. Description & Execution In every Killer Instinct game, the player and their opponent each have two full life bars. Once both life bars have been depleted by taking sufficient damage from an opponent, the character will be in a "danger" state (which is visually represented by their remaining life bar flashing bright red). When in "danger" state, the character's defeat is imminent and they are at risk of being struck either by an Ultra Combo or an Ultimate Combo. The winning player can then attempt to unleash either option on the almost defeated opponent as part of the finishing sequence of a regular combo. In the original Killer Instinct (1994), the opponent is additionally left stunned or dazed upon entering the "danger" state and rendered temporarily defenseless. While the opponent is in this defenseless or stunned state, the winner can execute a "No Mercy" move that caused them to finish off their opponent and kill them. These "No Mercy" moves are unique to the original KI 1994 game, and did not return either for the 1996 sequel of Killer Instinct 2 or for'' Killer Instinct (2013). In the latter two games, the No Mercy moves were replaced with the current system of Ultimate Combos. In ''Killer Instinct 2, Ultimate Combos effectively superseded the No Mercy moves of the original 1994 game, and the player can instead perform a killing move on their opponent by linking the Ultimate Combo to a regular combo as a finishing sequence when the opponent is "danger" state. In Killer Instinct (2013), Ultimate Combos can now also be performed even when the opponent is not yet in the "danger" state, but the Ultimate is then rendered into a high-damage combo finisher rather than a killing blow. If the Ultimate Combo is performed while the other player is in the "danger" state however, the Ultimaate will still function as a killing move and finish off the opponent. Shadow Jago was the first character in'' Killer Instinct (2013)'' to utilize an Ultimate Combo. Originally, it was exclusive to his boss version, but following the Killer Instinct Community Fund the playable Shadow Jago could use it as well. It can only be performed when Shadow Jago is still on his first life bar, and it is executed by inputting the command for Annihilation (QCF+LP+LK) during a combo when the target is in "danger" state. Iron Galaxy initially conveyed that they had no plans to give any other characters Ultimate Combos, but as of January 3, 2017, Jago was revealed to have been given his own Ultimate Combo as well. Ultimates for any, or perhaps all, the other characters might be coming soon. List of No Mercy/Ultimate moves Killer Instinct (1994) - No Mercy Moves Jago * Sword Stab ''(Back-Forward-Forward+QP, Close) - Jago slashes across his opponent with his katana twice before stabbing them through the chest * '''Falling Car '(Back-Back-Forward-Forward+MP, Distant) - ''Jago begins to meditate and uses telekinesis to drop a car on his opponent Orchid * '''Frog Stomp' (Down-Back-Forward+QK, Close) ''- Orchid hits the opponent with her escrima, transforming them into a large toad. She then jumps on it, squishing it * '''Heart Attack' (Back-Forward-Forward+QP, Close) - ''Orchid unzips her leotard and flashes her breasts at the opponent, causing them to have a heart attack and die. If the opponent is another Orchid, they instead throw their escrima and stomp their heels in jealousy Fulgore * '''Gun 'em Down' (Half-circle-Forward+FK, Distant) ''- Fulgore turns his head into an automated turret that guns his opponent down * '''Eye Laser' (Half-circle-Back+FP, Distant) ''- Fulgore fires a salvo of red lasers from his eyes at his opponent Thunder * '''Rain Dance' (Half-circle-Forward+FP, Distant) ''- Thunder performs a short tribal dance, calling a bolt of lightning to strike his opponent * '''Axe Uppercut' (Half-circle-Back+FK, Close) ''- Thunder charges up his tomahawks before uppercutting his opponent away Cinder * '''Lava Pool' (Back-Back-Back+MP, Distant) ''- Cinder creates a pool of lava beneath his opponent that quickly melts them away * '''Meltdown' (Half-circle-Forward+QK, Distant) ''- Cinder performs his Inferno move, burning his opponent into a pile of ashes Spinal * '''Skeleton Grab '(Back-Back-Back+MK, Distant) - ''Spinal summons a skeleton from the ground beneath the opponent that drags them down underground * '''Shield Stab '(Back-Back-Forward+QK, Close) - ''Spinal slashes the opponent twice before stabbing them violently with the spike on his shield three times Glacius * '''Ice Pick' (Half-circle-Forward+MP, Distant) - ''Glacius stabs his opponent with his ice lance arm, freezing them solid * '''Blob Engulf' (Half-circle-Back+MK, Distant) - ''Glacius transforms into a bubble of water that surrounds the opponent and crushes them * '''Acid Puddle' (Back-Back-Back+FK, Distant) - ''Glacius melts into a puddle that absorbs his opponent Sabrewulf * '''Claw Stab '(Back-Back+MK, Close) - ''Sabrewulf enlarges his claws and slashes the opponent in the stomach * '''Screen Punch '(Back-Back-Forward+MP, Distant) - ''Sabrewulf strikes the opponent from behind, causing them to fly towards the screen and smash into it TJ Combo * '''Chiropractor '(Back-Forward-Forward+MK, Close) - ''Combo punches his opponent to disorient them, then swiftly breaks their neck * '''Screen Punch '(Half-circle-Forward+FK, Close) - ''Combo punches the opponent from behind, causing them to fly towards the screen and smash into it Riptor * '''Tail Stab '(Forward-Forward-Back+FK, Distant) - ''Riptor stabs through the opponent with her tail * '''Eat Opponent '(Half-circle-Forward+MP, Close) - ''Riptor leaps towards the opponent and the screen blacks out - when the screen returns, Riptor is shown lying on the ground with an enlarged belly, having devoured the opponent * '''Deadly Venom '''(Back-Back-Back+MK, Distant) - ''Riptor spits some form of acid or venom at the opponent's face that quickly kills them Killer Instinct 2 - Ultimate Combos Jago * Jago throws a supercharged Endokuken that hits the opponent multiple times before exploding and incinerating them * Jago spins around and throws a katana made of energy into his opponent Glacius * Glacius grabs his opponent and freezes them over, then shatters them * Glacius creates a lance out of ice and throws it into his opponent Tusk * Tusk summons a meteor shower that ends with one giant meteor crushing the opponent * Tusk summons a large reptilian creature to devour the opponent Spinal * Spinal summons two giant hands to hold the opponent in place while a giant skull falls from above and crushes them * Spinal levitates the opponent into the air and breaks their neck Kim Wu * Kim Wu throws a shuriken star that explodes and incinerates the opponent * Kim Wu, unsure of what to do, simply jumps on top of the opponent and knocks them over Sabrewulf * Sabrewulf summons bats that carry the opponent away and reduce them to raining blood and gore * Sabrewulf fires a stream of electricity from his cyborg arms that incinerates the opponent Maya * Maya fires some short of shrink ray from the jewel on her headband, reducing the opponent to the size of a mouse * Maya summons an elephant that falls on top of the opponent Fulgore * Fulgore presses a button on his arm, causing a massive laser to strike down from above and reduce his opponent to ashes * Fulgore morphs into a larger, more armored form of himself with machine guns and guns down the opponent Orchid * Orchid fires a stream of electricity from her tonfas that incinerates the opponent * Orchid transforms into a Firecat and runs through the opponent, incinerating them TJ Combo * Combo takes out a sub-machine gun and guns the opponent down * Combo uppercuts his opponent into the air so hard they never come back down Killer Instinct (2013) - Ultimate Combos Jago * Jago pulls out his sword and strikes his defeated opponent as the third hit launches the victim in the air; while the victim is still in the air, he too jumps into the air and then punch his victim to the ground; then Jago increases his fiery energy and then throws his enormous Endokuken towards the victim for the final blow, causing the screen to go white; the screen fades back to normal showing the victim engulfed in flames, then the smoke clears out as Jago landed to the ground before folding his arms looking down towards his defeated victim. Sabrewulf * TBA Glacius * TBA Thunder * TBA Sadira * TBA Orchid * TBA Spinal * TBA Fulgore * TBA Shadow Jago * Shadow Jago slashes through him/her back and forth thirteen times, then uppercuts the victim into the air; pulls his broadsword back out reversing the grip and strike the victim's body through in the air; as landing, Shadow Jago then strikes his broadsword onto the victim for the kill before putting the weapon away. TJ Combo * TBA Maya * TBA Kan-Ra * TBA Riptor * TBA Omen * TBA Aganos * TBA Hisako * TBA Cinder * TBA ARIA * TBA Kim Wu * TBA Tusk * TBA Mira * TBA Gargos * TBA Eyedol * TBA Kilgore * TBA Arbiter * TBA Rash * TBA General RAAM * TBA Category:Moves Category:Gameplay